


In the Middle of My Chaos (I Love You)

by idasalut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathtub Sex, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Declarations Of Love, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson Wears Harry Styles's Clothes, M/M, Pregnancy Kink, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idasalut/pseuds/idasalut
Summary: Louis tilts his head slightly in confusion, “H, what- I don’t understand.” Harry softly shushes him before continuing, “shh, baby, just let me talk to you.” He rubs Louis’ back and sides, comforting him, and then barrels on spilling his emotions all over Louis like a blanket.or, Louis and Harry are home after finishing up the North American leg of their tour and Harry just can't wait to tell Louis how he feels.Please read author notes!!
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97





	In the Middle of My Chaos (I Love You)

**Author's Note:**

> hello, I think I wrote this fic, along with others, a while back and I left them on a flash drive and forgot them. Instead of throwing them out I decided to just post them. I do want to include that this is completely fictional, meaning this probably never happened and also I do not own Louis or Harry nor am I Louis or Harry. This is kind of my take on how I think One Direction (specifically Louis and Harry) were portrayed by their management, this isn't meant to offend anyone. I love all the boys equally and remember these are just my opinions. I also want to add a tiny TW, if you are sensitive to eating disorders or the mention of skipping meals/forgetting to eat, please do not read this. That is only a small part in this but I would never want someone to be triggered by that, even if it is miniscule in the fic. I guess you can picture them at whatever point in One Direction you want to, but I kind of left out Zayn and said they both have long hair so it's probably safe to say I imagined this was 2014-2015 era but it really doesn't matter. Just a fair warning I am not very good at writing smut, so so sorry! But I hope you like it :) - Ida xx

Rain softly taps on the windows of their London home when Harry awakes with a start. The soft sheets rustle with the movements of him rolling, from his back to his side, as a phone lights up with a notification from far away, somewhere on the floor. He’s sure its Louis’ phone, lost in the pile of clothes he changed out of before bed because he never remembers to charge it at night. He stretches, rubbing his eyes before rolling onto his belly and turning his head to the sweetest sight. It’s pitch black besides the light filtering in from the moon and it settles over Louis like a cloud. One of his knees is pulled up to his hip and his hands rest under the pillow while the sheet sits perfectly in the space where his back dips from his bum. The delicate features on display encourage Harry to scoot closer and raise to his elbows, admiring the sight before him.

Louis’ long, tousled hair rests on the pillow around his head, still damp from his shower earlier. His eyelashes fan over cheekbones that have noticeably gotten sharper since tour started. He travels his eyes down Louis’ button nose and pink lips, to his chin resting by his shoulder. He admires the tattoos he can see before settling on the deep line that runs down his back. He scowls when his eyes reach the sheet covering his bum preventing him from ogling, and he contemplates kicking it off him the rest of the way. Deciding against it he moves towards Louis, as close as he can, before leaning down and softly kisses his shoulder.

When Louis doesn’t stir, he smiles and trails kisses down his arm to his elbow and then back up before heading to his neck. He lightly runs his nose from where his neck meets his shoulder to behind his ear and then towards his jawline and he presses more kisses up to his cheekbone. He rests his nose on Louis’ forehead while his lips press to a closed eyelid, leaving multiple pecks. He pulls back when Louis still doesn’t move. He thinks about the jetlag he must be feeling from their 14-hour flight, LA to London, after they finished the last show of their North American leg of the tour. That leg always seems to drag the most for some reason. He’s glad it’s over, as bad as that sounds, and he knows that flight takes a bigger toll on Louis than him. He feels conflicted because he wants Louis to get rest, but he can’t help but miss him. Granted, they were next to each other on the flight back home together and he’s right here in front of him in their bed but _god_ he misses him.

Sue him.

The amount of time he gets to have Louis will never be enough. They’ve promised a lifetime to each other but even that isn’t enough to satiate his desire to always want him nearby. He wants to wrap Louis up and hold him and never let him go. He wants to shield him from every bad thing in the world because he is just too precious and too perfect for it. His body aches with the need to be close to him no matter what and it’s scary. How he yearns to be with him every chance he gets. How he would do anything Louis asked of him without thought.

Perhaps it’s the years he’s been forced to hide his affections because _gay doesn’t sell to teenage girls, Harry._ Or maybe it was the constant eyes watching, advising, correcting their every move like they were actors on a film. Voices that started off with small instructions like _you can’t sit next to each other_ or _the eye contact has to stop, boys_ began to develop into more serious things, things that felt less like advice and more like threats. Suddenly _you wouldn’t want to jeopardize the band, right?_ became _you will do as we say, when we say, no questions and we get to decide everything you do, when you do it, how you do it, and most importantly who you do it with. Got it?_

Before he knew it, contracts were brought out and tears were shed as they signed away their lives to be together, only to be kept apart. Their management started marketing them exactly the way they wanted, creating a certain image of them, and the media latched onto every word. Harry was made out to be a womanizer that slept with over 400 woman a year, and Louis was forced to have a long-term girlfriend on top of making him out to be a homophobic dick. The fans who didn’t believe it and saw through the lies talked about how hard it must be for _Harry_ because he was portrayed as a man whore and had to watch Louis pretend to be with someone and they’re right. It is hard. But what the media also forced on people was that Louis is a rude macho, manly man with no feelings. That was so, so far from the truth.

Louis is soft: soft skin, soft voice. He is delicate and fragile and dare he say a little _feminine,_ with curves and a bum that could rival any woman. His voice was soft with a little rasp brought on by his newfound addiction to smoking after a particular rough patch with their management. He was so in tune with his feelings, so easy at communicating and understanding which is why Harry reckons he’s so good at song writing. He isn’t afraid to be himself, which is undeniably loving and flirty and charismatic and every other good word you can find. He’s calm and gentle, but loud and brash when he needs to be.

He is misunderstood.

Harry had front row seats to the damage his confidence took. He watched Louis cry for hours, agonizing over what people thought of him as they sent out tweets on his twitter as if it were him who would say those awful things. He sobbed in Harry’s arms when article after article came out about him saying and doing things that never happened, that were most of the time made up by their own management. Stories they would sell to the press to try and make him seem less flamboyant, less _himself._ Louis felt so pressured to change everything he did, so scrutinized under the watchful eye of what soon became the entire world that he lost himself in it.

His clothing choices, his attitude, his walk, the way he talked for god sakes. Every last thing about him changed in public. He was told to tone it down in interviews, _let Harry or Liam do the talking,_ to stop _messing about and take your job seriously._ Louis was quieted. He shut himself down, hid out on the tour bus and steered clear of any kind of trouble. He became a good boy just like they asked even as they made him out to be a partier who cared little for other people.

He was the forgotten one.

Harry hated it when that’s how he used to describe himself. He wanted to shake Louis and yell at him _you were always worth it. You were always enough._ It shattered his heart when Louis talked badly of himself because he was so, so _good._

He donated to charities, dyed his hair to show his support, advocated for fans, spoke kindly to everyone they met, always checked up on people, and fiercely protected the boys. He never complained about anything, and was the last person you would ever see be selfish. Sometimes being in the band became too much. They were asked to do so much, Harry would often be overwhelmed and developed a penchant for panic attacks. The pile of interviews, photoshoots, places they had to be all jammed together in a day with no room to stop and take it all on found Harry breathing harshly while shoving his hands into his hair, yanking and rocking himself back and forth. All he could hear were shouts and demands, sweating trying to keep up feeling so anxious and bound to a chair-

and then Louis would find him.

Louis with his nurturing hands, rubbing his arms as he kneels on his knees, whispering sweet words to him, encouragements falling from his lips to _breath, love c’mon I know you can. Just listen to my voice, it’s okay everything is gonna be okay. I love you so much_ as kisses were pressed to his cheek. Slowly his hands were untangled from his hair, he stopped shaking and Louis rose to his feet being pulled onto his lap as Harry wrapped his arms around his waist and his went around his neck, into his messy hair. Harry would hold onto him so tight until their names were being shouted and their little cocoon of love was interrupted as always.

Their life was so chaotic, is still chaotic, it’s hard to keep up but in the middle of it all there was always Louis. The Louis he’s next to now is still the same one from years ago, just a little more careful, a little more reserved. This soft Louis that’s unguarded, unfiltered is his favorite and only something he gets to witness. He can’t help but be possessive over him, want to lay claim to him and tell the world about this beautiful boy who chose to love him of all people. He should be shown off every day for the rest of his life, only deserving of endless praise. Nothing will ever amount to him and he’s afraid he’ll never find a way to show how thankful he is, for being everything he’s wanted and needed. He feels lucky, like karma was definitely on his side.

Harry thinks _I love you. I love you so much wake up so I can tell you how crazy I am about you_ while smoothing his fingers up and down his spine. He lightly scratches up and down his back just how he likes it and leans in closer again, peppering kisses on his face.

“Louis, Lou, wake up. Baby.” He brings his hand up and cups his face, rubbing his thumb back in forth and lays his head back down on the pillow. He kisses the tip of his button nose and Louis finally begins to flutter his eyelashes, his breathing becoming uneven as he wakes up. He forces the arm not occupied with Louis’ cheek under him and around his torso and then rests his hand over his lower back bringing Louis’ body closer. His other hand slips down from his face to bring his thigh up and rests it on his hips before digging his fingers into the soft flesh, slipping his fingers under his pants.

He snuggles up to him breathing him in, sighing before pressing his lips to Louis’ head tilting it so he can see his face. He begins to speak softly, lulling him out of sleep to his sweet nothings, “baby, I love you so much, so much. I miss you, even though you’re right here I miss you. I can never get enough of you. Wake up, baby.”

A smile begins to appear on Louis’ face followed by a blush as he buries his head into Harry’s neck, “H, why did you wake me, I was sleeping so good.” Despite his protests he cuddles closer, pulling the duvet up further on their bodies and slides his hand to Harry’s neck and traces his thumb back and forth. Harry chuckles at the response before grabbing his hand and pressing a kiss to each knuckle. Louis raises his head planting his chin on Harry’s chest, shoving the other hand under his neck and into his hair.

They smile at each other and Louis leans forward to share a small peck and rests his head back on the hand that was lost in his hair. Harry’s heart stutters looking at him and before he knows it, he’s professing his undying love _again_ because there is never enough times he could do it – and he’s lost count at this point – “You are my favorite thing about every day. I can’t believe I get to wake up next to you, and look at you. I fall in love with you all the time, over and over, and I love knowing you’re going to be a part of my day.”

Louis tilts his head slightly in confusion, “H, what- I don’t understand.” Harry softly shushes him before continuing, “shh, baby, just let me talk to you.” He rubs Louis’ back and sides, comforting him, and then barrels on spilling his emotions all over Louis like a blanket.

“I could say everything I’m feeling multiple times, just today, and I still feel like it won’t even come close to revealing the way I feel about you. You’re my favorite person, and I’m so crazy in love with you. I’ll never get tired of telling you that, and it makes me so happy to see you happy because there is nothing in this world you deserve more. I wished for you all my life. I wanted a love that was gonna consume me in every way, I wanted to share my life with someone so badly but I was young and I didn’t even dream of it happening until I was much older. But then we met. We met, and everything changed. You took my breath away and ever since I’ve been chasing you to get it back, but I don’t even want it. I can’t think of any greater happiness than to be with you all the time. My whole life has been about you since the day I met you and I only wish I’ve made you feel something, because you have made me feel everything.”

Louis had tears streaming steadily down his face from the moment Harry started talking. He felt so overwhelmed by his emotions and the sweet words whispered to him in the darkness of their bedroom warmed him as he let out a small sob, burying his face as far into Harry’s neck as far as he could go. He sniffled and rubbed his face into the warmness as Harry stroked his back so softly.

He was always this way with Louis. Always so attentive to his needs and instantly knowing how to make him feel better. He loved to be held closely like this, only with Harry. It made him feel small the way he was so tender with his touches and his words, “it’s okay baby. I love you so much, just wanna tell you how you make me feel. You mean everything to me, always wanna be close to you even when you’re right next to me. Shh, baby.”

He held Louis for a long time until his sobs disappeared and his tears dried up. He wanted to make Louis feel loved and he knows sometimes he needs to hear it especially after how hard the last few months have been for him, “did I overwhelm you, baby or is it something else.” He coaxed Louis into his previous position with his head resting on his hand on Harry’s chest, to look at him. He coos at the state of him and wipes under his eyes with his thumbs to get rid of a few loitering tears. Louis’ small nod confirms his question and he pulls him in to kiss him.

When he releases him Louis mumbles quietly, “I like it when you say stuff like that to me. It makes me feel- I don’t know it’s stupid.” Harry takes his chin into his hand when he turns to look away and tilts his head looking at him sternly, “Lou, nothing you say is stupid. It’s just me, darling.”

Another tear makes its way out when he closes his eyes and breathes in deeply while covering his face with his hand. When Harry begins to rub his back, he puts his hand down and traces the outline of Harry’s mouth with his pointer finger.

“It- it makes me feel like…. like I don’t know, H.” He faceplants into Harry’s chest when the eye contact becomes too much. “I like when you’re sweet to me. You make me feel so loved and- and when you’re gentle with me. I’m always being monitored and told when I’m doing something wrong, so it feels good…when you say those things and take care of me. I like it when you take care of me.”

Louis is blushing bright red by the end of his tiny spiel and it takes more coaxing to get him to look at Harry again. When he does Harrys’ smile is wide, “well it’s a good thing I like taking care of you then.”

He brings Louis back into him for a hug and begins kissing his neck. They exchange more I love you’s before Harry pulls him completely over him and Louis’ legs sit on either side of his. He slowly sinks down to rest all his weight on Harry and their lips meet.

They tenderly kiss in the middle of their bed wrapped tightly around each other. The sounds of their smacking lips accompany the rain that is now coming down in sheets. Louis moves one of his hands to play with Harrys’ hair as a sneaky hand travels down his waist and around his hip to rest on his bum. He lets out a whimper and breathes hotly into Harrys’ mouth, his teeth tugging Louis’ bottom lip, when he grabs a handful and squeezes. The ends of his fingers curl to the space in between his cheeks and then slowly glide skillfully right over his hole.

Harry smirks and reaches his other hand down to squeeze his bum with both his hands and knead it like dough. He nibbles on the skin behind Louis’ ear and licks over the lobe sucking love bites into the skin. His favorite thing is working Louis up into a frenzy until he’s all but begging and he knows this will work.

Louis loves when his bum is played with, most of the time even more so than his cock. He figured that out pretty early on in their relationship when they first started to get intimate. It was obvious Louis got off way faster with a few fingers than a blowjob. The first time they had sex Louis cried, not just cause the pain, but because it felt good and he had breathed out harshly in to his ear _Harry it feels s-so good please don’t-don’t stop._ That was another thing about their fans. So many of them believed Louis topped the most, and he and Louis often laughed about it with each other. Imagine their shock if they one day found out just how wrong they were. He’s surprised stories haven’t come out before from when they stay in hotel rooms during tour. The number of times he _hasn’t_ made Louis scream in one can be counted on one hand.

Louis breathes out over Harrys’ cheek, letting out more whimpers. The hand resting in his hair leaves the back of Harrys’ head to grab onto the sheet in a tight fist when Harry begins to control Louis’ hips into a slow grind. Their clothed cocks rub together through their pants as Louis moves his head back to kiss him again. The sweet kiss is interrupted when Harry digs his fingers in again and again getting him worked up to the point Louis can’t even kiss back. Harry slips his tongue into his mouth when Louis whimpers loudly, “H-Harry.”

They grind and make out noisily for a few minutes until Harry grows restless, “you want to?” he questions Louis reaching down and dragging the bottoms of his pants up the backs of his thighs, scratching as he goes. Louis tightens his grip in the sheets at the feeling and desperately moves back into the movement.

“yeah, yeah Haz please.” He whines when Harry lets go to grip him by his ribs.

“c’mon baby, sit up for me.”

Louis takes deep breaths to compose himself before using his shoulders to push up until he’s sitting on top of his thighs. Harry lets out a little chuckle seeing how worked up Louis is and lightly taps his bum as he sits up as well. He gets distracted by Louis pulling him in for another kiss and he goes willingly. Louis kisses him sweetly for a few minutes before he pulls back to stroke Harrys’ face. His red and swollen lips drive Harry wild with want and he grows impatient, slips his hands back down to harshly dig into his thighs before rounding them to his backside.

His breath cuts off harshly and he lets out an _uh_ as Harry slides his hands into his pants following the backs of his thighs again and spreads Louis’ cheeks wide. He throws his head back when a finger touches his entrance and rubs over it. Harry latches onto his neck and sucks while teasing him relentlessly, pushing in slightly and then pulling out and circling the rim.

“what do you want baby?” Harry starts questioning him and Louis can’t even think when he’s touching him the way he is. He puts his lips right at Louis’ ear, “you just want my fingers? God, you come so hard from them it drives me crazy, love when you get worked up just from that. Or I can lick you out, hm? It’s my favorite thing, wanna see how wet I can get you just like you like. I could go for _hours,_ baby, let you wrap your thighs around my head or you could just sit on my face. Feel you work yourself into a sweat riding my face yeah? So sexy, baby love when you do that. Or how bout I just fuck you nice and slow after you have my fingers? So I can see your pretty face when I make you come. Then I can put you on your belly and lick my come out of you. Maybe make you take me again, make sure you feel me right here for _days_.” He emphasized the last bit with a particular rough shove of his dry finger but only to the first knuckle. He never intends to hurt him.

Louis’ whines increased as Harry continued to work him with his words. He felt like he was on fire with how hot he already was. He loved when Harry got like this, when his dirty talk was filthy and filled with all the things he could do to him. His mouth was certainly what got him in trouble the most. He tried to find the words to respond but how could he say he wanted _all of it. Everything you said, I want it._

He slides his hands from Harrys’ hair to the sides of his neck and tilts his head back down. They kiss passionately and Harry slides his hands away from Louis’ backside to his waist, hugging him tightly to his chest. He feels along Louis’ sides, rubbing them tenderly before gripping him high near his armpits and swiftly turning to put him flat on the bed, resuming their kiss immediately. He cups the back of Louis’ knees and brings them up to wrap around him before holding his hips down and grinding into him once again. “Talk to me, tell me what you want me to do.”

“I-I want, _H, please, uhh.”_ He tosses an arm across his face, overwhelmed and turned on. He sucks in a breath after Harry grabs his arm and pins it to the bed, “c’mon baby, you want me to finger you a little and then fuck you, just like this? Stretch you on my cock before I eat you out until you can’t take it.”

“ _please yes, yes,”_ Louis whimpered out. He slips his hands down from Louis’ hips to his lower back, spreading them across until they covered the whole area and rubs his thumbs back and forth on his waist. He kissed Louis sweetly before sucking his tongue into his mouth as he pulls away, Louis looking debauched already as he throws his arms back over his face.

Harry smirks sliding down Louis’ body pressing kisses and nips into his skin, stopping at his nipples. He latches onto one and begins to suck eagerly forcing Louis’ back to arch, bringing his chest even further towards his mouth. He feels hands dig into his hair and moves onto the other one, licking and sucking until they’re red and sore. He continues sucking love bites into his chest and then tummy, reaching his hands into the waistband of Louis’ pants, slowly pulling them down. He throws them somewhere in the room before reaching down and throwing his away. He sits up onto his knees and wraps a hand around his own cock, pumping it a few times. He moans at the contact to his previously forgotten cock and looks back at Louis. He leans in and presses a peck to his forehead.

“Can you get the lube, baby.”

Louis nods before turning over and reaching into the nightstand, digging around in the mess. He wraps his hand around what feels like the lube just as he feels Harrys’ hands on him. His fingers grip his sides while his palms stretch over the width of cheeks and his thumbs brush over his crack. Louis shivers at the contact and let’s go of the item, breathing fast when he feels air close to his hole. His whole body convulses when the thumbs stretch him and a broad lick starts above his balls and ends at the top of his crack. He does this a few times and Louis’ hand leaves the drawer, slamming it shut loudly. He rests his forehead on the bed and leans on his elbows bringing his hands down to grip the sheets, when Harry starts leaving little kitten licks. Harry nips at the rim before leaning back, “Louis, did you forget what I asked you to do?”

He shivers at the husky voice before turning his head and giving him a questioning look. “I told you to get the lube, c’mon,” Harry nods his head toward the drawer. Louis looks at the closed drawer before frowning, “but you were just-.” Harry shakes his head interrupting, “Louis, get the lube.”

Louis stares at Harry intently, a little shook by the sternness in his voice, but quickly turns, reaching back for the drawer. He opens it, struggling to kneel up on his knees to be able to see when Harrys’ helpful grip tightens and he’s pulled back a short distance right back onto his mouth. His hand slams down on the top of the nightstand, the drawer falling shut again, and he grips it until his knuckles turn white.

Harry latches onto his rim with his lips after running long broad licks over his crack and begins to suck in earnest. Louis immediately balls his fists and arching his back towards him, sticking out his bum and widening his knees. He moves the hand previously on the nightstand behind him and gently grips his fingers into Harrys’ hair.

“H-Harry, _uhh_ ,” he whimpers, only for Harry to bury his face even further and eat him out like his life depended on it.

He arches his back further and whines when he feels his tongue enter and Harry begin to mimic the feeling of getting fucked. He gets lost in the feeling, letting out little _uh uh uh’s_ until Harry slows down and leaves broad licks over his hole again, absolutely torturing him. Harry wasn’t lying when he said he could eat Louis out for hours, they both tend to lose track of time when he does this.

He completely stops again, moving his face away, “the lube, baby, I need it.”

Louis groans, “Harry please, you’re teasing.” He resists rolling his eyes when he hears Harry chuckle out an _okay, fine,_ backing away from his bum. He takes a second to compose himself again, and reaches out to open the drawer, crawling away from his insistent touching. Just as he grips the handle and feels Harrys’ hold on him loosen; he continues as if he never even slowed down.

He tightens his hands back on Louis’ hips, putting his lips around the hole and sucking as fast as he can. Louis shouts, dropping his hand from the handle, and immediately moving it back into Harrys’ hair, not knowing whether to push away or pull towards the touch as Harry keeps his grip on him. He chooses away, gripping onto the pillows as he tries to pull himself up the bed. Harry just follows him up the bed eagerly sucking and loving the reaction he was getting. He was so good at riling Louis up like this, had almost perfected eating him out to where he could get him off so quickly from it. He took pride in that fact and made sure Louis knew how good he was at it all the time. Louis jokes about how bad his oral fixation has gotten but he secretly loves it.

Louis grabs the sheets and pulls them to his chest, breathing heavily with his mouth wide open as his chest heaves. “H-Harry, m’gonna co- _uhh,_ gonna come i-if you don’t quit,” he tries to warn Harry, feeling so close to releasing but wanting to wait. He starts to push back Harrys’ head with the grip he still has in his hair as his body begins to fall to the mattress, but he growls and fucks his tongue in and out, just falling with him as he collapses. Harrys’ jaw aches but he wants to finish what he’s started before he lets Louis away. This is the first time they’ve been home in months, in _their_ bed and he intends to make Louis not be able to leave it.

When he hears Louis’ whimpers start to come out more rapidly he brings a thumb down to rub in between his hole and his balls before speaking, “I want you to. Not letting you up until you do.” He lowers his elbow to the inside of Louis’ knee and pushes it to spread his legs even more. Latching back onto his hole he brings his thumb back up to spread him again, sticks his tongue in as far as it will go, nipping the rim as he pulls out.

He continues until he hears the telltale signs that Louis is getting close and he’s _crying._ Harry worries for a second, only for Louis to lift his bum slightly, moving back into the movements as his calves raise from the bed, toes curling and his thighs shaking. He moves his tongue in him as quickly as he can, takes his hands off of Louis’ hips and wraps his arms around Louis while his bum is in the air preventing him from getting away. He feels Louis’ body tighten before he lets out a yelp and he begins to come. Harry never stops licking him as Louis twitches throughout his orgasm, still whimpering, moving into and out of the stimulation being given to his hole.

Louis’ body becomes mush as he relaxes into the sheets, trying to even out his breathing, before reaching his hand back to Harry whining, “come kiss me.” Harry eventually gives in, pulling his arms out from under Louis and kisses his hole. He trails tiny pecks from the bottom of his spine up, discreetly opening the drawer to pull the lube out. He lays beside Louis and turns him, pulling his leg up to rest on his hip and kisses him. Louis hums and kisses back as they begin to snog, feeling Harry hard as rock against him. He travels his hands up his chest and onto his face, licking into Harrys’ mouth, and he can feel Harry begin to hump his stomach. Their cocks bump and he hisses at the feeling.

Harry kisses him harder to distract him, traveling his hand back down to his bum feeling the wetness he left there. When Louis doesn’t push him away, he eases his middle finger in between his cheeks and circles the rim, “this okay?”

Louis didn’t even realize he had got the lube out when Harry rubs the finger over him. He nods at the question and freezes with his mouth open when his finger enters him slowly, all the way, before pulling out. He closes his eyes again when Harry begins to kiss his neck, now pushing his index finger in as well, and then pumping them in and out. The fingers feel different than his tongue, can definitely reach further, but he moves back into the feeling, pulling Harry from his neck to kiss him.

Harry fingers him casually, like he does it all the time – which. If you count the many times he’s fingered Louis on the tour bus when they’re supposed to be sleeping in their bunks, or the dressing rooms provided to them on tour and for interviews then he supposes he does do it almost all the time. He knows exactly where his fingers need to go, where Louis likes them the most, and how fast or slow he wants it.

Right now, it’s not about quickly getting him off like he does after a show, it’s about stretching him out, getting his hole wide enough to fit his cock. But also making him whine. Harry loves to make him whine; loves to see how loud he can make him especially since they’re home. He doesn’t really get to do that anywhere else without being afraid they’ll be heard.

He inserts his ring finger along with the other two and breaks the kiss, turning to kiss over his neck, heading to his shoulder. Louis lays his head back down on a pillow, eyes rolling when Harry softly bites his shoulder and his fingers rub just right inside him. He keeps one hand on Harrys’ chest and the other on the back of his neck, hiking his leg up higher on his hip and pants into the side of Harrys’ head.

Louis can only tighten his hold on the back of his neck as he feels Harry speed up, jamming his fingers in quick succession before slowing, spreading them and moving them in circles. Harry bites down on his neck and rests the palm of his hand on the inside of his cheek, stretching his thumb to grip the side of his bum and then vibrating his hand at an alarming rate with his fingers right over his prostate. Louis immediately pushes off the bed with his elbow before falling back down on his back, throwing his arms out and taking his leg off Harrys’ hip. He tries to sit up when Harry quickly shoves his leg to the other side and pushes down on Louis’ chest while still moving his hand rapidly. When Louis’ body meets the mattress, he takes his hand off Louis’ chest and wraps it under his lower back resting it on his forearm and gripping his side with his hand, positioning himself between his legs and diving down.

He attaches to a nipple and sucks, feeling Louis quiver at the double stimulation. Louis moves his hands up to find something to hold onto and whines when he comes in contact with the window ledge, gripping it and grinding his hips onto Harrys’ fingers. He’s fully hard already and shocked because he feels like he can come again, “H-Harry…m’gonna come again, _uh,_ feels so good.” He drops his arms back to the bed and leans back up onto his elbows as far as he can, watching Harrys’ fingers rapidly moving in and out, and throws his head back when Harry switches to his other nipple. Raising his legs until his feet aren’t touching the bed, he digs one knee into Harrys’ side while the other widens, moving further out until his knee touches the bed.

Louis falls back to the bed, reaching up to tug Harrys’ hair, “not gonna last, don’t think I can come again after…after, _sh-shit, uh,_ after this one!”

He practically screams out at Harry when he eventually lifts his head off his chest and presses a kiss to his sternum. He finally slows down his fingers, practically stopping altogether, “okay, baby, still want my cock?” Louis leans up on one elbow pulling Harry in with his other hand, kissing him, “want that, yeah.”

Harry raises to his knees, removing his fingers, and grabs a pillow with one hand to place under Louis’ hips. Their kiss breaks as Harry places his hands on the backs of Louis’ thighs and lifts them, then rests the backs of his knees in the crooks of his elbows, lowering himself down to kiss him. He grips Louis’ sides, lowering his cock onto Louis’ and rubs them together. Louis’ breath hitches, reaching both hands to Harrys’ face, pouring all his love into their kiss.

Louis pulls his lips away when Harrys’ cock rubs over his hole, teasing the entrance until the head pops through with the help of Harrys’ hand. He sighs and drops his head back to the bed, mouth opening slightly, while Harry moves his hips helping him to adjust.

“You doing okay, baby?”

Louis smiles and opens his eyes to look at him. He traces one eyebrow with his thumb, both of them staring at each other lovingly when Louis tugs Harry down by his necklace into a kiss. His hand moves to his cheek, stroking it, and smiling widely into the kiss feeling Harrys’ thumbs drawing circles into his skin. When Harry bottoms out, he stays still, allowing time for Louis to relax before he moves his hips languidly.

“Yeah, H, feels- feels good. Always make me feel good, but please go fast- _uh, yes right there…uh, uh,_ love you so much.”

Harry pulls his hips all the way out and thrusts back in, right into his prostate, when he knew that Louis was going to ask him to go faster. Always faster. Louis usually did a good job telling Harry exactly how he wanted it, but sometimes he just let Harry kind of take over. They’d been together so long at this point Harry had a good idea of what Louis was looking for but he never failed to ask for him to _go faster, please_ as if he wasn’t already planning on it. Watching Louis lose it when he was finally satisfied with the pace, his rambles about how good it feels and how much he loved him never failed to boost Harrys’ ego. He was definitely a giver in bed and as much as Louis didn’t like to admit, he’d rather be on the receiving end any day. Always getting embarrassed afterwards about the things he said because he gets so worked up in the moment.

With the way Harry is driving his hips into him, dicking him down just right, he was already on the cusp of an orgasm. His whines and _uh, uh, uh’s_ were starting to increase as Harry raises his legs to rest on his shoulders and his hands move to Louis’ bum, pulling his cheeks apart, stretching where they were joined. He moaned at the sight of his cock going in and out, legs cramping trying to keep the pace.

“I’m so close, baby… want it right there? Like that?”

“ _uh, uhhh,_ don’t stop… don’t stop, _yeah._ Feels so good, right there, right there, _uh uh, right there, m’gonna- gonna come, H…_ god, feels good, _please.”_

Harrys’ hip movements became erratic at Louis’ desperation, loving how vocal he was getting, “m’gonna flip us really quick, want you on top.”

Louis’ frustrations were clear when he let out a _no!_ at Harrys’ words, but his legs were taken from his shoulders and wrapped around his waist as Harry skillfully rolled them over while staying inside. Harry scooted back until his back rested on the ledge of the window, slightly uncomfortable, but desperate to continue. He rested his hands on Louis’ bum and leaned in to kiss Louis sweetly, “sorry, baby, you good?”

Louis nodded, wrapping an arm around his neck and the other one went to his hair, before kissing Harrys’ neck lightly. He closed his eyes when Harry pushed his hips up and lowered his down, then brought them together swiftly over and over again.

He moved his hips back into the movements as well, determined to get that angle again, and gasped out latching onto the window ledge by Harrys’ shoulder when he found it. His babbling started up and he raised his head away from Harrys’ neck, throwing it back, using the leverage from his hands and legs to rapidly bounce up and down on Harrys’ lap.

“ _God,_ you look perfect like this, baby, love you so much. Can never get enough of you…yeah? Right there? Ride me so good, so perfect… _mmm, Lou,_ just like that. So close, can’t wait to come inside you, mark you up, gonna hold you down and make sure you take it all. Think I can get another one out of you after this, huh, eat it out of you like I promised. Or you want it in there, feel it in you all night so you can wake up and let it drip out of you. Maybe that’s how I’ll wake you up, _mmm,_ slip under the sheets and put it back in you cause you’ll still be wet…wouldn’t even need to prep you, can just press right in. C’mon, princess, let go.”

Louis quickly looked down as Harry gripped a nipple in between his teeth and pulled hard and- that was it. The grip he had on his bum, kneading his cheeks, while pounding into him combined with the dirty talk and _princess_ \- Louis came undone over him. His whole body shook and jerked through it, whining when Harry continued and then finally came inside him, making sure to wrap his arms around Louis and keeping good on his promise. He held Louis down on him as he filled him up, slowly thrusting until he stopped, reaching down to touch where they were connected.

His fingers ran right into the come that slid out around his cock and he messed with it, while kissing Louis tenderly as they caught their breath.

He pulled out, making Louis wince when he immediately stuffed two fingers in him to feel around. Louis grimaced at the wet sounds it made, eventually pulling away, “Harry, hurts a little love.”

He gave him a thankful smile when he pulled them out and then laid his head on Harrys chest. “That wasn’t too much was it?” Harry felt that he got carried away sometimes with his words. Especially when he says certain things like _hold you down and make sure you take it,_ was not something he meant seriously. Harry was a softy, so his dirty talk had shocked Louis when he did it the first time, but he always has to make sure Harry knows that he in fact enjoys it, maybe more so than he lets on.

Louis’ giggles fill the room as he leans back, “Harry, you know I like it. I would tell you if something you say bothers me. I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

They kiss while their hands travel over each other, caressing as they go. They have a little over a week before they head to the next place for tour but when they got back from their flight early in the morning, they didn’t even kiss each other good night. They stripped before taking a quick shower to rinse off the plane filth and went straight to bed, too exhausted for pleasantries. Now that they woke up, only a few hours later, for an early, _early_ morning romp they’ll probably sleep all through the next day.

“I know we’re tired but let’s take a bath before we sleep for, hopefully, the next two days.”

“Carry me?”

Harry smiled at him while holding him as he scooted to the edge of the bed, standing up, “of course, princess.”

Louis rolled his eyes before gasping and reaching behind him to hold his hand over his hole, “hurry I can feel you dripping out of me, it’s gonna get everywhere.” Harry falters in his steps, gripping Louis tighter and staring at him with the look Louis knows all too well.

“The amount of times I have said those words to you and you still react that way actually astounds me Harry Styles.”

“I can’t help it when you say it like that,” Harry huffed at him reluctantly putting him down near the toilet so he can take care of his business.

“Like what? It is your come dripping out of me is it not?”

“Yes, but you know how I am,” he turns the water on, filling the tub and adding in Louis’ favorite bath salts, “I like the way it sounds, _I can feel you dripping out of me._ C’mon, seriously, you know how hot that is? Louis Tomlinson saying he can feel _my_ come dripping out of him? Hottest thing ever, absolutely no competition.”

“Ah, yes. You can’t help your true nature,” Louis walks back over to him and throws his arms around his shoulders.

“My true nature?” he teasingly asks, resting his hands on Louis’ waist before going to his bum, squeezing.

“yeah, being a possessive bastard. It’s alright, I know you can’t help it. I mean look at me.”

Harry tilts his head fondly, gently caressing his cheek with his thumb, “yeah, look at you. So perfect, baby,” he plants a kiss on his lips, “mmm, and all mine.”

He winks at Louis as he blushes and pushes him away. “Shut up,” he waits for Harry to get in before following him. He sits down with his back to Harrys’ chest, leaning into him and placing their laced his hands on his belly. He tilts his head back and Harry presses a kiss to his temple sighing, “I love you so much. That goes without saying, but I promise to always say it. I love you, I love you, I love y-,” his laugh gets muffled by Louis’ hand when he reaches out to silence him.

Louis turns in his arms, sitting sideways in between his legs, silently thanking their past selves for going with the huge bathtub. He leans his head on the edge and grips one of Harrys’ arms that circled back around him, “I love you too and you know don’t have to tell me _all_ the time, but it is nice to hear.” He shrugs his shoulders playfully before lowering his voice to a whisper and sitting up trace his fingers over Harrys’ collarbone.

“I do know one thing that may be hotter than that though.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” he giggled when Harry grips him and moves him to straddle him, sloshing water over the side of the tub. He grips a hand onto his shoulder and the other slides up his neck and into his hair, leaning in to Harry’s ear, “Imagine if you could get me pregnant? _God,_ H, you keep me full of you all the time there’s no way we wouldn’t already have a few, hm? Little babes running around that look just like _us,_ knowing that we made them and that- that _you_ put them there. Everyone would know I let you put it in me bare, I let you fuck me and put your baby inside me-”

Harry wrapped his arms tighter around him before kissing Louis roughly after pulling his head away from his ear. _Jesus._ Louis knows how much that works him up, how hot it gets him when he talks about babies and Louis getting _pregnant._ His obsession with pregnant women is wildly known but he’s afraid people will find out the true extent of it. Not that he wishes that he could get pregnant, but how badly he wishes he could make Louis get pregnant. It’s a crime really. The fact that Louis will never be able to get pregnant and have his babies. How he wishes they could get around the laws of science and make that happen.

“Be quiet or I might just take you again, right here.”

“The water has already gotten rid of your last load. I definitely won’t be pregnant when I’m empty, and I don’t think it would kill you to rectify that. If you were so inclined to keep true to your words, you know, to _make me take you again._ ”

Harry gave him an incredulous look, slightly baffled by Louis’ response but quickly jumping up and turning Louis around, forcing him to his knees, facing the opposite way and placing his hands on the edge of the bath tub. He moves behind him and kisses the middle of his spine in short pecks, moving his hands to cover the expanse of Louis’ tummy. He caresses it softly while moving his pecks up his back to his neck, lowering a hand to the drain to get rid of some of the water. Lining his hips up with Louis’ bum, he licks and sucks behind his ear, rubbing one hand on his waist, “you sure, Lou?”

He never wants to hurt Louis, always checking in to make sure his advances are wanted after claiming he could take it again. They’ve gone more than three times in the span of 24 hours before but to be fair it’s been a while because of tour and he would gladly stop and just wank them off if he asked him too.

“I’m sure, want you to get me pregnant.”

Oh. He thought that was just motivation to get him to want to fuck him again. Although, it doesn’t take much to get him going. He closes the drain when the water stops at the middle of Louis’ thighs and he reaches down to put three fingers right into him, stretching them a few times. He lines up and pushes in, “we’re makin’ a baby, baby. Gonna get you pregnant, keep you full of me, mmm.”

Louis instantly pushes back on to him and whines when Harry starts thrusting, gaining speed, “ _uh, uh,_ can’t wait, want you to get me pregnant so bad, _uh right there,_ so good.” He arches his back as best he can when Harry gets the angle, head dropping to his hands as his eyes roll back at the feeling.

The first time Louis discovered just how serious Harry was about wanting to actually get him pregnant it was an accident. It was a couple nights after the prank he pulled with the pregnant interviewer – Harry had to take a little time to recover, he was genuinely distraught – and they were in the middle of trying to have quiet sex in a hotel room. Frankly, Nialls’ reaction was a lot funnier than Harrys’ honestly. He was expecting Harry to go full on mum mode, but he didn’t expect Niall to just sit there and do absolutely _nothing_. They laughed about if for weeks after.

Louis had told Harry he wanted him to do it bare and how he didn’t care if he came inside him, much to Harrys’ delight. However, shortly after starting Harry might have slipped up and voiced his thoughts out loud, from mild things like _love when you let me come in you, Lou_ to an extreme _gonna come and knock you up, put a baby in you, watch you grow with my child and keep you pregnant._ Harry was mortified and instantly pulled out. He couldn’t even look at Louis afraid of what he would see, only to be shocked when Louis said he liked it, and he too wished Harry could get him pregnant. Safe to say they did not have quiet sex that night and Liam couldn’t even look at them the week after.

So, they had a pregnancy kink that they regularly explored and Louis got some of his best orgasms out of it. It was a win-win really.

“Gonna mark you up inside, give you every bit,” Harry grunted out, feeling the strain of his knees on the bath tub floor. He contemplated making them stand up but not wanting to risk falling, so he decided to put Louis on top and lean his own back on the slanted side of the bath so he could thrust into him that way. “Hold on baby, gonna get a more comfortable spot, sorry,” he apologized as a he pulled out, leaning back to sit on his bum and pulling Louis with him. Before he sits Louis down, he pulls the drain to get rid of the rest of water. He can just quickly fill it back up when they’re done, beings they’ll already be in here. Louis shrieks when he is yanked down backwards and impaled back on Harrys’ cock.

Harry leans against the baths slanted wall, plants his feet on the other end and holds Louis’ legs open by the backs of his thighs. He thrusts back in and pants into Louis’ shoulder when he lays his head back on him. Louis’ upper body is laying completely on Harrys’ with his legs lifted in the air, bouncing with the movements.

“ _oh, uh, uh,_ ” he wraps one arm around the back of Harrys’ neck and the other grips the bath, “Harry! _God,_ right there, shit…shit y-yes, please don’t stop, _uh fas-faster uh, uh,_ gonna come, gonna come.”

His yells echo in their bathroom combining with Harrys’ grunts and moans. “C’mon, princess, can’t wait to give you a baby. You’ll look so-so good carrying my baby, _god,_ wanna spend the rest of my life with you. Love you so much, _mmm_ , fuck, baby.”

Louis’ toes curl up and he pulls Harrys’ hair when he comes, whining as it shoots up his chest. Harry continues to pound into him, his orgasm gets ripped out of him at the tight hold Louis’ hole has on his cock. He stops thrusting before sitting back down on his bum, Louis still surrounding him as he leans his head back on his shoulder for a kiss.

They snog, Harry letting Louis’ legs down and gently lifting him up, off his cock, turning him back around. He manages to turn the hot water back on and close the drain, while still kissing Louis, before leaning back again bringing Louis with him. He rubs the back of his thighs where he kept his grip, making sure to massage them and then brings his hands to Louis’ upper back. He scratches his shoulder blades before running a hand up and down his spine, rubbing it as Louis gently caresses his face between his hands. When the water reaches their chests, he leans up and twists the faucet off, bringing his hand to Louis’ lower back after as he continues to kiss him, sitting up with Louis in his lap.

They break apart, keeping their noses touching, and he moves his nose back and forth over Louis’. Louis giggles and rubs Harrys’ lips with his thumbs, pressing another kiss to his mouth and wrapping his arms around his neck to hug him. Harry presses kisses to his neck, snuggling into him.

“You were right. That was proper hot, that.” Louis laughs loudly and leans back to look at Harry, “I’ve got plenty more where that came from.”

“Nooo, not tonight. No more. We need sleep, preferably for the next year, and then when we decide to wake up, I’ll make us something to eat. We’ll probably need another shower and then some down time for a nap and movie before we facetime our families. Then, and only then, you can torment me with your words and we can rechristen every corner of this house. Twice, if we wish. For now,” he grabs a loofah and proceeds to put body wash on it, “we bathe, snog, talk about how much I love you, cuddle, snog some more, talk about-“

“Okay, I get it,” Louis giggles at him and hums appreciatively as Harry starts washing his body, “I love you, too.”

Harry washes his whole body before Louis returns the favor. He grips the brush on the window ledge by the bath and they brush each other’s hair while making small talk about things that happened on tour with the boys and some of their favorite parts. They decide to sleep as long as their bodies need and Louis begs Harry to cook him a full English when he wakes up. He pulls him in for a kiss when Harry immediately agrees, no begging needed, and they snog until the water starts getting cold. Harry gets out to grab a towel to dry himself off with and changes into a new pair of briefs, bringing a pair for Louis and one of his big t shirts to change into. He grabs a new towel for Louis and helps him out before drying him off, leaving him to change as he drains the bath and quickly puts new sheets on the bed.

Harry returns to Louis dressed in one of his shirts that reaches to mid-thigh, covering his briefs and making it look like that’s all he’s wearing.

“Well, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.”

Louis chuckles, “you’re just obsessed with me in your clothes. A right narcissist you are.” Harry grins at him before handing him his toothbrush. They stand next to each other while they brush their teeth, Harry reaching out to _hold his hand_ and swing them back and forth. They have a problem with being overly loving and domestic, even with other people around. That doesn’t mean they won’t or don’t fight. They’ve just learned to appreciate the time they have together and cherish it for when they can’t.

Harry leaves the bathroom to climb into bed as Louis finishes up. He reaches to his bedside table and grabs his phone and he ignores all the notifications except for the ones from the boys, checking to see if they made it home alright. He sees all their confirmations and sends one as well, a quick _me and Lou made it home as well. Love you guys, see you next week!_ He sees a separate text out of the group chat from Liam and he clicks on it. _Take care of each other, I think tours hittin Tommo a little hard this time. Defo send him my love x_

After he texts him back, he thinks about tour and what it _always_ does to him. Every year they battle through his weight issues, they just get so busy he forgets to eat or he’s too sad to eat because of how separated everything has gotten. They’ve started being split up for interviews, forced into separate cars, and it feels like a camera follows them around everywhere. Louis mainly sticks to Liam while Harry and Niall stick to each other. They’re all still friends but because Louis and Harry have to be separate, they make it look less obvious by pairing them up with another member to sell their friendships.

It never gets easier. He hates battling it out with Louis because it can get nasty sometimes. It’s actually what has started a lot of their major fights. He’s too proud to admit when somethings wrong and when Harry calls him out about it, he immediately gets defensive, curls in on himself and shuts everyone out. Harrys’ gotten better at approaching that topic, even though it pains him when he has to. Louis means too much to him though to watch him do that to himself. He’d rather Louis get mad and tell him to _piss off_ than ignore it, hoping for it to go away, only for it to get worse and become a major problem. Thinking of Louis, he wonders what he’s doing, ready to finally get some much needed sleep.

Harry calls out to him, “baby, what are you doing? Come snuggle with me.”

Louis shoots back, “darling, I am trying to clean myself. Just a minute!”

A second later he calls out to a smirking Harry, “and wipe that dumb smirk off your face!”

Harry laughs out loud and grins at the small _idiot!_ he hears come from behind the door before Louis opens it. He shuts the light off and lunges on the bed, smirking before falling straight onto Harry. The groan he lets out when Louis falls on him makes Louis laugh as he sits up beside him. He grabs Harrys’ face and pecks his lips, “why,” peck, “are,” peck, “you,” peck, “so,” peck, “cute.”

Harry beams at him and yanks Louis to lay on top of him, pulling the duvet up their bodies. Louis lays his arms at Harrys’ sides and tangles their legs, yawning into Harrys’ chest. Harry rubs his back and looks at the clock, _6:52am_ stares back at him. They’ve been home only 7 hours and he’s already thinking about the dreaded deadline of when they have to pack up and leave again.

“I love you.”

He looks down at Louis, “I love you too, baby. You comfy?”

“mhmm.” He rubs his face into Harrys’ chest, snuggling into his body.

The rain has stopped by now, the dark skies opening up to the sunrise. Harry looks over as the same light from before catches his attention, phone vibrating on the floor before going silent, screen eventually turning off. He grins looking down at Louis, admiring his perfect face, and feels the love he has for him wash over him again in waves. Louis falls asleep so quickly, one of his many talents, but Harry doesn’t dare wake him up this time. He just tugs him closer, pressing a kiss into his hair, and closes his eyes.

_I love you. I can’t wait for you to wake up so I can tell you how crazy I am about you._

**Author's Note:**

> Louis is absolute sunshine so I wanted a fic where he was doted on and just told how much of a great person he was. He deserves someone like that in real life, whether it's with Harry or not. Again, this is my opinion. This is completely fictional and I have no idea if Louis ever really felt this way or if anything I wrote is even remotely true, but enjoy either way - Ida xx
> 
> Follow me!  
> Twitter: KmmOiida  
> Tumblr: louistxdlibyh


End file.
